country_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
1962
1962 Singles *She's Got You Patsy Cline *The End of the World Skeeter Davis *The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance Gene Pitney *She Thinks I Still Care George Jones *I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You) Hank Williams with His Drifting Cowboys *I Remember You Frank Ifield *I've Been Everywhere Hank Snow *Devil Woman Marty Robbins *It Keeps Right On A-Hurtin' Johnny Tillotson *Wolverton Mountain Claude King *Whirlpool Wanda Jackson *So Wrong Patsy Cline *Success Loretta Lynn *From a Jack to a King Ned Miller *Lovesick Blues Frank Ifield *Don't Break the Heart That Loves You Connie Francis *Heartaches Patsy Cline *Send Me the Pillow You Dream On Johnny Tillotson *The Ballad of Jed Clampett Flatt and Scruggs *It Started All Over Again Brenda Lee *Ruby Ann Marty Robbins *In the Jailhouse Now Johnny Cash *Here Comes That Feelin' Brenda Lee *Peace in the Valley Johnny Cash & The Carter Family *Bonanza! Johnny Cash *When I Get Thru With You (You'll Love Me Too) Patsy Cline *The Ballad of Paladin Duane Eddy *Old Rivers Walter Brennan *Funny Way of Laughin' Burl Ives *I've Been Everywhere Lucky Starr *Faded Love Jackie DeShannon *Angela Jones John D. Loudermilk *A Little Bitty Tear Burl Ives *One is the Lonely Number George Jones *We're Gonna Go Fishin' Hank Locklin *Touch Me Willie Nelson *You're Still on My Mind George Jones *Shame on Me Bobby Bare *The Big Battle Johnny Cash *Aching, Breaking Heart George Jones *P.T. 109 Jimmy Dean *Shutters and Boards Jerry Wallace *Call Me Mr. In-Between Burl Ives *Another Day, Another Dollar Wynn Stewart *Adios Amigo Jim Reeves *Don't Let Me Cross Over Carl Butler and Pearl *I'm Here To Get My Baby Out of Jail The Everly Brothers *Don't Go Near the Indians Rex Allen *Charlie's Shoes Billy Walker *Your Used to Be Brenda Lee *I've Enjoyed as Much as I Can Stand Porter Wagoner *Second Hand Rose Roy Drusky *It's Sure Gonna Hurt Dolly Parton *Walk Me to the Door Ray Price *Mama Sang a Song Walter Brennan *World of Forgotten People Loretta Lynn *Molly Bobby Goldsboro *Rowdy Clint Eastwood *If a Woman Answers (Hang Up the Phone) Leroy Van Dyke *Hear the Whistle Blow a Hundred Miles Flatt and Scruggs *Fall-Out Shelter Kevin Shegog *Open Pit Mine George Jones *Mama Sang a Song Bill Anderson *Don’t That Beat All Adam Faith *Lonely Christmas Call George Jones *The Comancheros Claude King *I'm the Girl From Wolverton Mountain Dorothy Baker *Kentucky Means Paradise Glen Campbell *Hello Out There Carl Belew *Where the Old River Flows Jimmie Davis *Are You Mine George Jones & Margie Singleton *The Burning of Atlanta Claude King *Wolverton Mountain Kevin Shegog *Little Black Book Jimmy Dean *Pride Ray Price *Unloved Unwanted Kitty Wells *I Can Mend Your Broken Heart Don Gibson *The Violet and the Rose Little Jimmy Dickens *Just Walking in the Rain Jim Reeves *Don't Let Me Cross Over Carl Butler *The Paper Boy Slim Dusty *Rusted Love Rick and Thel Carey *Big Old Lazy River Kevin Shegog *Get a Little Dirt on Your Hands Bill Anderson *Bury Me Face Down Cowboy Copas *Cold Dark Waters Porter Wagoner *Highway Blues Slim Dusty *After You Turn Out Your Light Roy Drusky *My Name Is Mud James O'Gwynn *Why Do We Go On This Way? Rick and Thel Carey *Bonanza The LeGarde Twins *The Restless One Reg Lindsay *Loose Talk Reg Lindsay *We're Proud to Call Him Son Reg Lindsay and His Relations *Is This Me? Jim Reeves *You're The Only Good Thing (That's Happened to Me) Jim Reeves Albums *Sentimentally Yours Patsy Cline *And Then I Wrote Willie Nelson *Honky-Tonk Man Johnny Horton *My Favorites of Hank Williams George Jones *The Sound of Johnny Cash Johnny Cash *George Jones Sings Bob Wills George Jones *You're for Me Buck Owens *The Country Side of Jim Reeves Jim Reeves *Big Bluegrass Special Glen Campbell *Bluegrass Ramble Bill Monroe and His Bluegrass Boys *New Favorites George Jones *Guitar Spectacular Speedy West *Rose Maddox Sings Bluegrass Rose Maddox *Instant Party! The Everly Brothers *Clint Eastwood Sings Cowboy Favorites Clint Eastwood *Hymns from the Heart Johnny Cash *Brenda, That's All Brenda Lee *Ramblin' Rose Nat King Cole *Devil Woman Marty Robbins *On Stage! Hank Williams Recorded Live Hank Williams *San Antonio Rose: A Tribute to the Great Bob Wills Ray Price *The Three Sisters Peggy Seeger *Wonderful Wanda Wanda Jackson *Christmas With The Everly Brothers and the Boys Town Choir The Everly Brothers *Porter Wagoner and Skeeter Davis Sing Duets Porter Wagoner & Skeeter Davis *Along the Road of Song Slim Dusty *Sings Country Heart Songs Bill Anderson *Old Time Country Music Mike Seeger *Weapon of Prayer The Louvin Brothers *Sings the Hits of His Country Cousins George Jones *The Hank Williams Song Book Connie Stevens *Heart Over Mind Mel Tillis *A Touch of Velvet Jim Reeves *Homecoming in Heaven George Jones *It Keeps Right on a-Hurtin' Johnny Tillotson *The Lilly Bros. & Don Stover The Lilly Bros. & Don Stover *Portrait of Marty Marty Robbins *Rose Lee and Joe Maphis with The Blue Ridge Mountain Boys Rose Lee and Joe Maphis *We Thank Thee Jim Reeves *Carefree Moments The Wilburn Brothers *Sings Country & Western Hits George Jones *Walk On By Leroy Van Dyke *Together Again Hank Snow & Anita Carter *Christmas With Eddy Arnold Eddy Arnold *It's Just My Funny Way of Laughin' Burl Ives *The Greenbriar Boys The Greenbriar Boys *Christmas Day Kitty Wells *Good Old Camp Meeting Songs The Stanley Brothers *Out Behind the Barn Little Jimmy Dickens *Roamin' the Blue Ridge Jeanie West *Mister Country Music Cowboy Copas *Country Music, Connie Style Connie Francis *According to My Heart Goldie Hill *From Nashville...The Hit Sound The Anita Kerr Singers *City Limits The Wilburn Brothers *King of Country Music: All-Time Greatest Hits Roy Acuff *Bluegrass at Carnegie Hall The Country Gentlemen *Rare Treasury of Old Song Gems The Blue Sky Boys *Meet Claude King Claude King *Homer & Jethro Strike Back Homer and Jethro *The Music of Roscoe Holcomb and Wade Ward Roscoe Holcomb/Wade Ward *The Sadness in a Song Stonewall Jackson *One More Time Eddy Arnold *Duets Country Style George Jones & Margie Singleton *A Salute to the Great Singing Groups The Clark Sisters *More of That Rare Old Time Banjo Pickin' and Singin' Stringbean *Queen of Country Music Kitty Wells *I Remember You Frank Ifield *Heartaches and Tears Jean Shepard *Folk Songs of Our Land Flatt and Scruggs *Calgary Range Riders The Calgary Range Riders *Wynn Stewart Wynn Stewart *The Carter Family Album: Singing Their Favorite Carter Family Songs The Carter Family *By Request Wilf Carter *Bluegrass and Old Timey Music The Charles River Valley Boys *Rare Old Time Fiddle Tunes Fiddlin' Arthur Smith *Nickel Music; Music of the Gay Nineties Various Artists *Country Music Time Jimmy Martin *The Golden Country Ballads of the '60s Red Sovine *Gospel Songs, Bluegrass Style The Barrier Brothers *Hideaway Heart Webb Pierce *Country Concert Kevin Shegog/The Hawking Brothers *Songs Of The Calgary Stampede Wilf Carter *Honky Tonk Piano Booby Brent with Rhythmic Accompaniment *Sing a Country Song Damita Jo *Have Gun, Will Travel Johnny Western *Country & Western Golden Greats Rusty Draper *Happy Journey Hank Locklin *Singing on Sunday Kitty Wells *The Old Reliable String Band: Old-Timey Folk Music The Old Reliable String Band *Twelve Shades of Bluegrass Bob Johnson & The Lonesome Travelers *The No. 1 Country & Western Band Hank Thompson *Portrait of Jimmy Dean Jimmy Dean *Judy Lynn Sings at the Golden Nugget Judy Lynn *Star of the Grand Ole Opry Justin Tubb *The Bluegrass Sound of Bill Clifton Bill Clifton and His Drifting Cowboys *Sweet and Sentimental Jan Howard *Bluegrass Instrumentals Osborne Brothers *Opry Star Spotlight on Cowboy Copas Cowboy Copas *Sings Country Songs Kenny Roberts *Dear Hearts and Gentle People Red Foley *Joey Bishop Sings Country Western Joey Bishop *The Wild One and Other Country Favorites Donn Reynolds *Country & Western Stars Wynn Stewart / Webb Pierce Category:1962